


For even death may die

by deadfirstborn



Category: Darkest Dungeon
Genre: Dark, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Mentions of Death, Missing Scene, but not darkest, idk who needs to know it, shambler mentioned
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfirstborn/pseuds/deadfirstborn
Summary: По крайней мере, лицо его собственной смерти ему нравится.
Relationships: Occultist/Cultist Acolyte
Kudos: 2





	For even death may die

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, вы спросите, зачем же автор это написал. Ответ таков: the howling demons sang to him with fiendish songs of grief. Другого объяснения у меня для вас нет.

Выбраться из Руин было не так легко, как попасть туда. Особенно когда заходил ты в компании ещё троих таких же обречённых несчастных и в ярком свете потрескивающего факела, а дорогу назад пытаешься найти один, в кромешной тьме.

Дрожащими руками он ощупывал шершавые стены — это стало в темноте практически единственным оставшимся способом ориентироваться. Под его пальцами с обломков ветхих стен осыпались ветхие камешки — наверно, можно было бы идти и на звук, но выходило это с большим трудом. Оккультист прислушивался как нельзя отчаяннее, однако, кажется, слух только больше путал. Некоторое из того, что до него долетало, объяснить было максимально тяжело; что-то навевало воспоминания о жуткой, огромной и необъяснимой твари, с которой он однажды столкнулся — и надо же было кому-то из группы поднести факел к той странной штуковине…

А не рыщет ли теперь это монструозное создание по запутанным коридорам руин? Казалось, в полной темноте ему комфортнее всего. Так значит, и теперь оккультист может на него наткнуться — и чудовищу не составит труда разделаться с ним, раздавить, будто муху, даже не заметив. Мужчину пробрала дрожь, и по воле инстинкта он резко обернулся, будто бы почувствовав за спиной своей чьё-то присутствие. _Никого._ Показалось — конечно, показалось. Опасаться каждой тени ему мешало только то, что чтобы появились тени, нужен хоть какой-то свет. Именно то, чего ему теперь так не хватало.

Оккультист размышлял о том, что пока что ему чертовски везёт: сколько он уже блуждает? Час? Два? Сутки? Время, кажется, куда-то испарилось. Он застрял, как муха в янтаре, в одной секунде, и не сможет выбраться — никак и никогда. Вся его жизнь заключена теперь в том, чтобы, будто новорождённый котёнок, отнятый от матери, слепо шарить по углам, надеясь на удачу. Да, это всё, что остаётся — продвигаться в темноте, лихорадочно ощупывая стены. Но с другой стороны, он ещё жив и, кажется, ни на кого не наткнулся за всё это время — не иначе как чудом. Это, должно быть, всё, что важно.

Чудом, потому что периодически он, не сумев сдержаться, бормочет себе под нос слова, которые никогда не смог бы перевести, слова, смысл которых ни один человек не может объяснить. Не привлекут ли они беду? Оккультист не знает. Ему только и остаётся, что надеяться.

Он не знает, в какой момент все звуки будто бы стихли, и установилась мёртвая тишина. Установилась, а потом разбилась под шёпот зажигаемой спички. Ох, этот-то звук ни с чем не спутать!

Оккультист оглянулся в попытке найти источник звука, и не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел какой-то источник света вдалеке. Совсем маленький, не больше, наверное, свечки — если он верно оценил расстояние. Оккультист не ожидал, что оранжевый, похожий на точку огонёк станет приближаться. Вскоре — смешное слово в условиях тёмного безвременья — стало совершенно понятно, что это огонь свечи. Только у кого же в руках эта свеча? Стоит ли сомневаться, что это враг?

Спустя не то часы, не то секунды он различил наконец женский силуэт в мешковатых одеяниях. В руках она держала когда-то оброненный им череп с водружённой на него свечой — эта-то свеча и горела. Свет от огня выхватывал в темноте образ металлической маски, напоминающей череп — такие носили безумцы, в неисчислимом количестве населившие окрестности — и нижнюю половину лица, не скрытую ею.

Женщина улыбалась.

Оккультист не знал её, но знал таких, как она. Эти… культисты были одними из тех, у кого он надеялся получить знания о ином, непознанном и мистическом. Впрочем, он давно оборвал все связи с ними, когда понял, что чем дальше человечество будет от того самого мистического, тем больше у него шансы на выживание, и решил по мере своих сил поспособствовать пусть и в любом случае относительной, но победе над силами бездны… что, в общем-то и привело его к той ситуации, в которой оккультист находился сейчас. А культ в то же самое время поклонялся тому, что терзало эти земли.

Оккультист одно время корил себя за то, что струсил, что побоялся продолжить свои изыскания. Но, как решил он позже, быть может, именно эта трусость помешала ему стать одним из них.

Таким же, как эта женщина, которая, между тем, всё ещё не произнесла ни слова.

«Она, должно быть, убьёт меня, — лихорадочно подумал он, — теперь это совсем не трудно. Да, она точно пришла убить меня». Мужчина поймал себя на мысли, что смерть окажется для него желанным покоем — не он ли хотел, чтобы весь этот кошмар наяву поскорее закончился?

— Что ты медлишь? Давай! — воскликнул он, не сразу заметив, что говорит на своём родном языке. Женщина — ожидаемо — не поняла ни слова. Он, должно быть, только развеселил её.

Эта женщина — его смерть. И она не торопится — ну почему? Дразнит, что ли?

Сектантка подошла ближе, всё так же держа в руках череп, и мужчина смог различить в неверном, будто бы в страхе подрагивающем свете её спутанные волосы и родинку на левой щеке. «К чему вообще обращать внимание на такие мелочи», — обругал мысленно сам себя оккультист. Он знал, конечно, знал о гремевших пару сотен лет назад процессах над обвинёнными в колдовстве, и осуждённых ведьм представлял, наверное, как раз очень похоже. 

— Они и тебе шепчут, — протянула тем временем сектантка. — Ты такой же, как мы. Почему ты не с нами?

Оккультист не находится, что ответить, а ведьма, настоящая ведьма, ни капли не похожая на тех несчастных, о которых говорится в исторических документах о судебных процессах старых времён, снимает маску. В глазах у неё — то самое иное, бездонное, мистическое, бесконечное, неописуемое; и глаза эти наверняка станут последним, что он увидит, прежде чем навеки сгинуть. Он уверен, что так будет.

«Всех нас ждёт конец рано или поздно, — думает оккультист, — смертна даже смерть. По крайней мере…»

По крайней мере, лицо его собственной смерти ему нравится.


End file.
